Deluge
Deluge: The Tranquil Guardian of the Seas Beast Classification: Aquaticasauropoda Height: 35' tall Weight: 4.9 tons Rage Factor: +160% Consumption Rate: 1340 lbs. per day Territory: The Reef Primal Profile: While the other gods battled for supremacy on the continent, Deluge was content to remain in slumber in the depths of the ocean. But like Armadon before her, the intense struggles that threatened to tear the still raw and injured planet apart eventually made its impact on her watery realm. Having had even her near infinite paitence taxed to its limits, Deluge rose from the waters and brought an entire section of sea floor along with her. This coral enshrouded series of small isles with towering cliffs became known as The Reef and followers fleeing the desperate and burtal battle on the mainland sought refuge on its coral strewn shores. Creating a land mass that was eerily similar to that of neck vertabrae on the massive tyrannosaurus skull of the mainland caught the attention of the other gods and there were plenty of mixed emotions to be had. Deluge herself cared little. As long as the other gods stayed out of her waters and left and her fledgling people alone, she was content. Inevitably several of the gods attempted to take this new territory from her and found that under that calm exterior was a brutally powerful juggernaut more than willing to shatter them like shells upon her shores. Deluge's only goal is the preservation and continued purity of the Urth's water ways. Any god that undermines this goal is subject to her immediate and sudden wrath. Her relationship with the other gods is a complex one. As often as she is peaceful and benevolent, she is also terrifying and destructive. Her moods are as ever shifting as the tides and she can be as still as a lake one moment and a raging typhoon the next. Blizzard understands the mostly gentle giant and his appreciation for life in general sets the towering sauropod at ease. He also knows when best to avoid her. Armadon feels a kinship with Deluge and equates her to being the other side of his Urth protecting coin. Her mood swings often leaves him confused however and his narrow minded stubborness has her at odds with him on occasion as well. Talon is quite another story. The impulsive raptor is often too lippy for his own good and has found himself on the recieving end of a tail whip one time too many. Still, his drive to protect his clan gives Deluge a reason to respect the little ripper and she could have worse neighbors...like Chaos. Chaos to Deluge is a walking garbage dump and the last thing she wants is that hideous beast going anywhere near her islands. She occasionally sends a tidal wave to flood The Ruins, believing the mutated ape to be in need of a bath if nothing else. Thankfully The Reef is on the opposite side of Urth from The Inferno; as Diablo would love nothing more than to boil it out of existance. Diablo is Deluge's opposite in every way and the resentment between the two is mutual. They simply can't coexist. Like fire and water, Diablo and Deluge battle frequently and both sides are the worse for it. Deluge sees the demonic carnosaur as the worst kind of predator and would happily crush the sadistic fiend if he ever stuck around long enough. Deluge's feelings toward Vertigo are mixed. She is the only other female god and thus has her sympathies. They end there though, because Deluge see's right through Vertigo's manipulations and this has led to as many verbal arguements as physical ones. Deluge understands Slash Fang. Being a fellow isolationist, Deluge respects his need for privacy and he likewise returns the favor. Finally there is Sauron...a visiter that Deluge could really do without. The only god that is somewhat equal to her in size, Sauron packs enough power to be a serious threat. Being that The Cove has a great deal of access to the ocean, Sauron has almost nothing keeping him from swimming straight over and roaring on her doorstep. His insistance that she is "the greatest meal he has ever seen" sends chills down her spine and she is ever paranoid of him suddenly popping up without warning, hunger beaming from his eyes. She isn't about to become his meal ticket though and the last time he tried to take a bite out of her she broke his jaw. Sauron is presistant though, and the only thing that keeps him from trying more often is the sheer distance between them and the general difficulty in reaching The Reef. The fact that a whole tribe of humans is hiding there only drives the colossal Tyrannosaur to try that much harder Special Moves: Sea Spray- pressurized beam of water fired from mouth, basic projectile 10/150 damage Sea Spray Low- same attack but shot lower 10/150 damage Tidal Wall- Deluge stomps the earth with one foot and a sheet of water shoots up, Anti Projectile 15/150 damage The Wave- Deluge stomps with two feet at once and a big wave of water rushes forword. 25/150 damage Undertow High: Deluge takes a stance and if hit, will counter the attack with a neck whip that slams the opponet down. 30/150 Damage Undertow Mid: Deluge takes a stance and if hit, will counter the attack with a body check that throws the opponet across the stage. 26/150 damage. Undertow Low: Deluge takes a stance and if hit, will counter the attack with a tail strike that flips the opponet into the air. 28/150 Damage Punt: Deluge roughly sweeps her leg forword and sends the opponent flying. A throw, unblockable 23/150 damage. Eat a worshipper: Deluge bends her neck down and snatches of worshipper, a tiny bulge traveling down her throat. 5/150 damage. Finishing Moves: Weight of the Ocean- Deluge brings her feet down and a geyser of water propels her into the air offscreen. A shadow will appear over the opponent and as water drops fall, Deluge lands ontop of her opponent. Splattering the victim all over the place. Tsunami: Deluge lets loose a haunting call, and the setting gets dim for a second before a massive tidal wave carries the opponent out to sea where they persumably drown. Can only be done in arenas where there is water (The Cove, The Ruins, The Reef). Chiropractor: Deluge turns around and whips her opponent with her tail, breaking their legs. She whips them again and breaks their arms. Twirling her tail, she whips them a final time with a powerful downward lash and breaks them in two, shatterin their spine and leaving them a crippled pile on the ground. Non-Canon and Creation This is a non-canon character drawn and created by RenDragonClaw. Category:Non-canon Gods Category:Virtuous Beasts Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Beasts